


Hell's Angels

by ProjectFreelancerTrash



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dad North, Medical Procedures, Other, Proud Mom South, Stitches, Surgery, Universe Alteration, slight tuckington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFreelancerTrash/pseuds/ProjectFreelancerTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington couldn’t ever quite kill off anybody for good because let's face it; everybody he tries to kill never actually ends up dead. North and South decide that maybe protecting him would have their perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell's Angels

South couldn’t help herself. 

She was struggling to survive and nobody was here to save her. 

North was dead. 

Maine… No, he wasn’t Maine anymore. South had to keep reminding herself that it was The Meta that killed North. 

But it felt entirely her fault. 

It was entirely her fault. She had lured Meta to them. North tried to protect her. If North hadn’t have had that AI, then maybe Meta would’ve have left them both alone. 

"Run, South. Survive." North screamed as Meta stalked close to them. 

Those were the last words she heard him say. His body stiff as she held onto to his pinky, just like she would do when she was little. She would hold on and follow him around but now, with his blood staining the dirt, who was she supposed to follow? 

She had cried then, not much, but she still cried. 

She couldn’t cry anymore. She had been too dehydrated to cry anymore. She hadn’t eaten in days, nor had she slept. She had barely even taken her helmet off. She couldn’t face herself. 

Delta didn’t even bother to point out any of these things. He was a silent figure that hated her from afar while doing the bare minimum to keep her alive and she couldn’t blame him. 

She couldn’t rely on anyone anymore because they were all dead, or wanting her dead. 

She killed North. Carolina and CT are both dead. Wyoming and Florida were KIA, and Meta was hunting them down like animals. York was erased and South knew if she hadn't taken Delta; she wouldn't have survived. 

Yet, all it did was postpone this moment. 

The Meta closing in on her, and Washington wishing her death. 

The same Wash that she teased relentlessly like the younger sibling she wished she had. The same Wash that helped her win the Jenga shots tournament against York and North. The same Wash that couldn’t figure out how to open his locker so he had her break the lock for him. 

If she hadn't pulled the trigger against Wash, she would’ve been dead. It broke her to do so but but she did it because she needed to live. She needed to survive. She had priorities but damn her to hell, if she needed to do one thing; it was going to be to finally listen to North. 

Yet, here she was. Her eyes staring down the barrel of Washington’s pistol. Her leg barely able to hold her up as her mind tried drowning her, and tempting her to just fall and never get back up. 

She couldn’t see the mad glint in Washington’s eyes but she had heard it enough in the rest of her team to know he had it, and no reasoning was going to stop him from killing her. 

Even if she didn’t have a bullet in her leg, Delta and Washington would’ve found some way to convince themselves that her death was just. 

Yet she begged for him to carry her so that she could get help causing Washington to reply with a cold retort that shocked South; South turned to the only method she could think of. Manipulating him into thinking he couldn’t shoot her. 

She was South Dakota, Washington. 

“You can’t shoot me.” Her parched mouth seemed to fit the words around her cracked lips. 

There's a saying called ‘eat a bullet’. South felt like she could at this exact moment. The metallic taste of her blood filled her mouth as her visor shatters before her very eyes. Her eyesight failing her as her knees give out beneath her. 

Her body breaking and falling into the dust as she falls into unconsciousness. 

South’s talking saved her teeth but it didn’t save her jaw shattering, or her spinal cord. She didn’t feel a thing by the time her body hit the ground. 

South was out like a light as Wash set her armor on fire and armed the bombs around her. He didn’t calculate many things as he attempted to burn her armor to a crisp. 

He didn’t calculate how tough the armor is, and the fact that it is made for this kind of thing. The only thing capable of destroying the armor being the internal self-destruct. 

The internal self destruct that was only triggered by the flat line heartbeat of the soldier inside. The soldier inside being a tough bitch that refused to give up even when death is at her door step. 

Delta showed a moment a humanity. His eagerness to be rid of South letting him leave her before even confirming her death. His transfer taking it’s toll on South even more. 

Without Delta’s presence to keep her alive, her armor locks and awaits her death as the boys leave. Washington is so sure the armor is beyond repair and use that he leaves with them, and luring The Meta with him. 

The dust didn’t even have a chance to settle when the dark figure ran forward and cursed. The black armor hiding a man that was supposed to be dead. The black armor concealing the twin from freelancer eyes and targets. 

North knew he had a trek ahead of him to get South stable. He knew he couldn’t move her without first stabilizing her for fear of making her spinal injury worse. 

North had to thank Washington for at least giving him some time to work with. If Washington had lingered any longer around South’s burning body, she would’ve died. 

North surviving was hard enough without the added bonus of being shot in the head and set on fire. Washington had been kind to him and mourned his death rather than caused it. 

North ran into the base and stole all the supplies he needed. 

He feared that when he would return to the base that he would have to disarm the self-destruct sequence and make a 6 feet by 5 feet and 4 inches hole to bury her in. He whispered to South how proud he was that she was still breathing. 

First thing he did was hook her up to an IV blood bag, and inject her with a hyperactive regrowth unit at the base of her neck. It was basic for the time to be able to quickly fix spinal injuries and luckily the spine hadn’t been misaligned like his had when he took in Maine's brute shot.He had ugly scars on his back from where Maine couldn't help but twist the brute shot to get it out. 

North shook his head to clear it as he finally decided to take her helmet off. He knew that no matter what he saw underneath her helmet he had to push through to get her better. 

He gingerly took her helmet off and refused to stop and stare. Instead, he moved quickly and stared. 

She had a hole in her tongue that need stitching and some of her teeth were knocked out but not all of them. Her lips were torn, shredded, and bleeding. 

With the amount of blood pooling in her mouth, he's surprised she hasn't drowned on her own blood. He doesn't want to tilt her head since her spine was still trying to fuse back together so he soaked up as much he could with gauze. 

His helmet came off in the midst of his surgery, and he tried to pick up his pace. Once the bullet was removed, and the artery in her tongue cauterized; he finally felt she was stable enough to move. 

He kept her under the anesthesia but he was running out of it. According to the regrowth injection, her spine should be fine and be set enough for transport. 

Either way he gingerly took her into the base and stripped her of her armor before setting her up for an IV of saline solution to get her hydrated. 

Her breathing evened out as he left her on a cot. 

He took her armor outside to the burnt scorch marks on the ground outside. That along with the medical supplies burnt and perished under the North activated self-destruct sequence. 

North watched until every bit of her armor was destroyed. He needed everyone to believe she was dead like him. 

When he went about this alone, it was a struggle to turn off the self-destruct sequence off fast enough by himself as he laid dying on the concrete. 

Hearing South's whispered speech motivated him enough to pull himself into the base and slowly fix himself up. Shotgun scatter bullets were not easy to heal but they were a hell of a lot easier to care for than a slug from a brute shot. Maine used the knife on him but spared him from the rifle. 

He had a slight limp to his walk thanks to Maine's brute shot but other than that and a few scars; he was good. He got a new set of armor as soon as he could and burnt his old one. 

It didn't live up to his freelancer armor but Maine had taken his enhancement and purple was really obvious. With nothing really left for him in his old armor, he picked up a standard issue black set of armor that any mercenary could get his hands on. It worked for his needs and kept him alive so he didn’t really complain. 

North watched and waited for South to come to. Her body soaked up the saline solution like a sponge. She was so dehydrated that North was surprised he could even get the saline solution in her since her veins were so wrecked. 

He noted the bags under her eyes that could give his a run for their money. She was thin too. She was way too thin. 

When South came to, she felt warm. Nothing hurt on her. For a long moment, she believed she was in heaven. 

When she smelled MREs, she knew she must've been in hell. She cracked her eyes open to see North making MREs. 

Yep, she was definitely in hell. This was punishment for letting North die. She would be stuck eating MREs and bunking with North in hell. 

North drugged South up with a good amount of painkillers, and smiled when he saw her finally wake up. Her body had been animatedly twitching for a while now so he figured that was his queue to start making food. 

He explained to her that Washington had basically let his emotions get to the both of their deaths. They both made sloppy recoveries. 

South, for the first time in existence, listened to every word coming out of North's mouth as she shoveled an MRE down her mouth. 

North gave South her skin suit and packed up to leave. He didn’t want to get her in armor just yet since her injuries were still fresh, and the painkillers would make her sick on top of the road trip. 

By the time Washington came back around, North and South were ghosts for Washington’s memories. They were now burnt scorch marks on the pavement of the battlefields.

  
-  


It didn't take long to find the Blues and Washington. They were wreaking havoc everywhere they could and then some. 

North kept a set of black armor for South for this very moment so that they could pack up and follow the colored soldiers quickly. 

South clung tiredly to North as he drove his four wheeler down the road. She laid her head against his back as the jolting movements of the road nauseated her and bumped her sore body in every way she didn't want to move. 

He explained everything to her as much as he could or as much as he knew. Washington was trying to recover the Meta, and had made friends with the soldiers that Flowers had been assigned to watch over. They survived Wyoming and The Meta. They even survived Tex when she turned on them. 

South snorted to that. At least Texas didn’t choose favorite to turn on. 

"Ok, so they are good. What's your point North?" South fussed as she tried not to empty her freshly filled stomach on the side of the road. 

"That's the thing South. They aren't good at all. In fact, they are the worst soldiers I have ever seen. Their luck is high but sooner or later it will run out." North admitted, pulling in to a field with a little creek. 

South sighed and pressed her head into North's still back. "What's your point?" She repeats again with a steely snap. 

North goes quiet before gently pulling South’s vice like grip off of him so he could dismount. "I think we should protect them." North tells her as he helps her off the four wheeler. 

South freezes and blankly looks up at him. North couldn't tell what she was thinking thanks to her visor but he could take a guess considering that he was her brother. He was quick to try and explain but South interrupted him as she stumbled off the four wheeler. 

"So let me get this straight, you almost died. I almost died. We both almost died, and they think we are dead. Now you want to go protect the person that tried to kill me, and would probably kill me over again if given the chance!" South demanded, staring down her brother. 

North stared down at her with the same stubborn gaze. "Yes." He managed to reply. 

South groaned but thought on it. Wash was still a brother to her and she knew he was lost. He was the last of them, or at least he thought he was. 

The people that wanted her dead were worse than Wash could ever be despite what the bullet from her mouth has to say. South didn't want Wash to get caught up in that pile of shit, but she didn't necessarily want to make it easier for him either. 

"Why should we protect the other ones?" South asked as North helped her into a cave system just outside the creek. 

"Command is using them. They are a part of Project Freelancer. They were supposed to be our training soldiers but when Freelancer went down; they were reduced to science experiments to see how long they can live. They signed up for the wrong war." North explained as best he could. 

"Why are they so important?" South questioned as she struggled to sit down against a cave wall. 

North looked down at her and thought on his next words. "You remember Theta?" He interrogated her softly. 

South frowned and scoffed. "Yeah North. I was shot. I didn't get Alzheimer." 

North pushed forward, "Remember how he would talk about the Alpha like he was some big brother or creator?" 

South narrowed her eyes and nodded. She was getting tired of him tiptoeing around the point. 

"I think, and I'm not for sure, but I think they have the Alpha with them. I think that's why command is so intent on killing them." North thoughtfully admitted to South. 

South stood up instantly, and North had to catch her but she was already moving on to different things. 

"Are you kidding me?! How is that even possible North? Do you know what will happen if they get their hands on that?" South screeched as she brought her hands up to her helmet in a possible attempt to run her hands through her hair but her helmet effectively stopped her. 

"Which is why I want to protect them. Command is going to try everything to get their hands on them and the Alpha. Wash is just one guy, and he can't protect them by himself." North tells South as she starts to pace around the cave. 

"South, take a deep breath. We can keep these soldiers safe." North assured her as he grasped her shoulders. 

South lets out a raspberry of breath and glances out of the cave entrance. "Ok. Let's watch over them then." 

North smiles, and hugs South which he thought South would try and push off but to his surprise she didn't. Instead, she let herself be hugged by him. 

He was going to ask if she was okay but she interrupted him. "North, where are we?" 

North looked out the cave entrance at the two bases and creek separating them. The ocean nipping at one of the bases soothingly. 

"Valhalla." He responds.

  
-  


South snickered as North hissed from her applying the anti-bacterial. It was just beginning to be summer, and from their little spot in the mountain cave; they had a clear view of Washington making the blues clean their base out. 

It was only a few days after The Meta had fallen and Tex finally was put to rest. North and South had accompanied the group across the journey in secret just to keep an eye on them. Some how one of Wash’s assault rifle rounds hit North from the long distance they were watching over him. 

“This is bullshit. He never could hit a target this well.” North snapped as South fixed his stitches. He was sitting on the ledge of their cave with South working diligently behind him. 

“This is hilarious. I am so proud of him.” South smoothly replied back as she blew a piece of her hair out of her eyes. 

North looked down at the bases fondly. South and North couldn’t help getting attached to the soldiers. 

They didn’t know this but North and South had killed quite a few people that were after them. An assortment of ragtag mercenaries or soldiers sent after them to scope out the base. North and South would frequently do rounds around Valhalla to make sure nobody disturbed them. 

Now that the Meta was finally gone, it became easier. It almost seemed like things were clearing up. 

South’s eyebrows shot up as a buck naked man ran out the base followed closely by their freckle faced freelancer. They could see the veins popping out of Wash’s neck from here as he yelled at the man, Tucker, to put some clothes on. 

The regulation blue armored one, Caboose, jumped in the middle and proceeded to try and strip. 

North chuckled as the two men attempted to argue and keep Caboose from stripping as well. 

“Remember when Wash had a crush on York all those years ago?” North delicately asked South. She slapped a band aid on the stitch and kissed her finger to place on the band-aid for extra measure. 

“Oh hell yeah. He couldn’t contain himself, and damn was he obvious. What about it?” South smirked as she moved to dangle her feet over the ledge next to him. 

North gestured with his chin for her to look at Washington and Tucker. South’s jaw dropped open, and she started punching North rapidly on the shoulder. “Our loser has a crush on his subordinate!” South excitedly told North as he chuckled at South’s bouncy movements. 

“Oh yeah, he does.” North calmly stated as they watched over the valley. The Reds were now coming over to harass the Blues, and Washington’s voice was slowly rising even from over here. 

“We need to find them a shipment of food soon. Grif keeps eating all the good MREs.” South pointed out to North as she rested her cheek on his bare shoulder. 

North sighed, and basked in the sunlight. “We can do that first thing tomorrow morning after patrols. Right now, let’s just take it in.” North offered. 

South shrugged, and accepted it. “Ok. It’s not like any more of us are going to come back from the dead.”


End file.
